As the world becomes increasingly connected in terms of communications, network operators and service providers continue to seek out additional resources to facilitate such communications. For example, additional frequency bands are being allocated for use as part of various communication systems and applications. In wireless applications, as operating frequencies increase, an associated radiating beam decreases in terms of beam width. Accordingly, obtaining a proper alignment of an antenna relative to such beams becomes increasingly critical to the performance of wireless devices. Due at least in part to the inherit vulnerability of such antenna alignment to environmental conditions (e.g., wind), such high frequencies/frequency bands are typically limited to building-mounted applications. Further, systems are deployed with the knowledge that they may become inoperable during, e.g., moderate to high wind conditions, thereby representing a penalty in terms of reliability and performance.